


ready, ready, ready, baby (today may be my lucky day)

by minsunglix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dating, Dating AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minor Changlix - Freeform, Oneshot, jisung falls for felix, minsung - Freeform, minsung are best friends, one sided jilix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsunglix/pseuds/minsunglix
Summary: han jisung has a crush on his best friend, lee minho. instead of getting lead on with false hopes, he encountered “love at first sight” with lee felix. but are those really false hopes? or is lee minho in love with han jisung too?





	ready, ready, ready, baby (today may be my lucky day)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this au is pretty cliché but i love me some minsung! yeah i also got my title from get cool!! i hope it’s good enough! enjoy! (not edited yet)

University sucks the life out of you. Jisung wanted to unwind, and invited his best friend Minho to the cafe near their college to maybe get a little bit of energy to endure the day and to be able to accomplish some tasks. (Also spend quality time with his crush slash best friend, but no one needs to know that, right?)

 

Since both boys have some classes together, their chatter consisted of schoolworks, and some banter.

 

Once they have arrived, the cafe was packed with students sporting dark circles around their eyes, either bringing notes, or having books and laptops scattered around their table to finish the ton of schoolworks needed to be submitted.

 

“Hey Min, can you find us a table? I’ll take our orders and we can start our projects soon. The usual, right?” Jisung said.

 

Minho smiled and nodded, grabbing Jisung’s things and finding a table which isn’t occupied. Jisung smiled to himself, thinking about how Minho was being so sweet to him lately. He fiddled with the drawstrings of his jacket while waiting in line. Peering at the new selections the cafe has put out to fit the season, his attention was grabbed when he heard a deep toned voice at the cash register. Looking at the line in front of him, most of the customers goggled their eyes at the cashier, fawning over him. Jisung paid no close attention and tapped his foot, hoping for the line to go faster.

 

When it was finally his turn to take his order, he was taken aback by his beauty. “Good morning! May I take your order?” said the man named Felix, written in his name tag, greeting Jisung with a wide smile, causing his eyes to form crescents.  _Oh... I see why the people before me were head-over-heels for this guy. He’s cute._

 

“C-can I get a Vanilla Frappuccino, and one large Americano? A-also 2 chocolate chip cookies?”

 

Jisung didn’t understand why, but he was suddenly stuttering, when in fact, he was a really confident guy, always springing with enthusiasm wherever he goes. But here he is, turning into a blushing puddle for this boy, who he barely even knows.

 

“Sure! That would be $9.50.” Felix giggled and Jisung thinks it’s the most beautiful sound in the world. When Jisung handed the bills to Felix, their hands briefly touched. He didn’t think it would be possible for him to get redder than he is now, but oh boy, was he wrong.

 

Felix handed the change and receipt with the number 25 written to Jisung, who quickly rushed to his and Minho’s table to avoid further embarrassment. Minho smirked, “Sungie, you’re heating up. Are you having a fever, or are you just getting love fever for that cashier guy?” Jisung lightly punched Minho, playfully saying “Shut up.” 

 

“Hey, I was kidding Ji. Pink’s a cute color on you.” Jisung was close to exploding, his heart beat was rapidly increasing per second. He hid his head in him arms, while Minho was obviously amused by the situation.  _Damn you, Felix guy and Lee Minho._

 

After recovering from being a mess, Jisung started typing out on his laptop the paper due this week.

 

“Number 25! Please take your order from the counter!” Felix’s deep voice rang across the cafe, making Jisung swoon a little bit inside.

 

“Ah, that must be our order. Can you get it for me, Minho? I’m kinda in my zone right now, don’t wanna lose the train of thought, you know?” Minho put down the history book he was studying to grab their orders.

 

Minho came back with their food and Jisung happily exclaimed his words of thanks to his best friend. While drinking his Vanilla Frappuccino, Jisung noticed the little piece of paper lodged between his chocolate chip cookie and the plate. “Minho, I think they gave me a fortune cookie.” Jisung laughed but immediately stopped, seeing a scribble of words, neatly written saying “You’re cute :) XXXX-XXX-XXXX” Jisung internally screamed, and hoped Minho didn’t notice the paper and the fact he turned into a tomato once again.

 

* * *

 

After their hangout at the cafe, Jisung confronted Minho about the number and asked Minho if he should text him. “Go text him, you dummy! Unless you’re a scaredy cat.” Jisung frowned and turned his back on Minho, giving him the cold shoulder. After moments of Minho trying to get Jisung to talk to him, he hugged Jisung. “Come on Ji! You know I was kidding! Besides, I think that guy would love you! You’re such a great guy to be with, and you’re lovable. Anyone would be lucky to be with you, Jisung.” Minho said it with sincerity, Jisung couldn’t resist him and hugged him back.

 

Jisung, wanting to prove he is a confident man, texted who he assumed was Felix (since no one else from the cafe staff talked to him) and asked him to meet him at the cafe and they can chat together. Felix agreed, and told him to meet on Monday. _I guess Mondays wouldn’t be so bad anymore._

 

* * *

Weirdly enough, the cafe was mostly empty, apart from a few customers in the corners of the room. Jisung didn’t mind, at least there wouldn’t be an audience when Felix comes around and start their “date”.

 

Jisung was feeling nervous, he and Felix only talked once, and now they’re on a “date”. After he ordered his usual Vanilla Frappuccino, he kept fidgeting on his seat.  _What if he doesn’t like me? What if he ditched me and was just fooling around? What if he gave his number to the wrong person?_ But Minho’s words echoed in his mind, slowly feeling a little bit at ease, and maybe blushing at the thought. 

 

While Jisung was scrolling through his phone checking his Twitter feed, he heard the chair in front of his get pulled. _This is it, Jisung, you can do it. _But shock was what faced him.

 

The person in front of him was Minho, not Felix.

 

Jisung gulped, emotions hitting him one by one.  _Why was he here? Maybe he just wanted to accompany me before Felix comes around? That’s what best friends do after all._

 

“W-why a-“ Jisung was stopped by Minho. 

 

“I know you have lots of questions, Sungie. But no, I’m not here to accompany you. You were actually waiting for me. I’m your date.”

 

Jisung was puzzled. “W-what?” His heart started beating faster, hands sweaty, and the butterflies in his stomach got crazier.

 

Minho explained. “Actually, Felix is one of my close friends. We have Music class together. He told me he got a job at a cafe, which I realized was the cafe we always go to. I knew he was your type, I mean, who wouldn’t like Felix? I hate to break it to you Ji, but Felix has a boyfriend, his name is Changbin, and they’ve been together for awhile. But Felix knew I have a crush on you.” Jisung was flustered, and was clearly close to tears, knowing his best friend slash crush also reciprocated his feelings.

 

He continued. “He helped me make a plan for us to have a date. It pushed through when I saw you break down in front of Felix. Felix, clearly aware of our plan, giggled in front of you, which made you a mess. When you told me to get our order, I told Felix to write on the paper his number and put it in between the cookie and the plate, knowing that you’ll figure something is up if I was the one who wrote the number. I knew all about your “date” with Felix. When I was encouraging you to text him, I told him I’ll take care of it, and Felix should just agree with any plan. And here we are now.” Minho giggled and reached out slowly, held Jisung’s hand tenderly, while Jisung was sweating immensely, thinking about how this was the best plot twist of a date he has ever gotten.

 

“Ji, I’ve liked you for a long time. I just realized recently how true that was, and wanted to act better for you. You make my heart race, my butterflies go crazy, my palms sweat, and I don’t want any boy to be with you. I want to be together with you, Han Jisung. I really like you.” Minho smiled.

 

“You don’t know how much I have wanted this. I like you so much Minho, you don’t even know. I’m so thankful to have you in my life.” Tears started rolling out from his eyes, happy with the outcome of the date.

 

“Can I kiss you now, Sungie?” Minho asked innocently. Jisung’s smile answered the question.

 

Minho cupped Jisung’s face into this hands, kissing his lips. It was filled with pureness, love, and showed his feelings for the younger boy. After their slow kiss, Minho peppered Jisung’s face with pecks all around his face, Jisung clearly enjoying it.

 

“I like you so much, Minho. Thank you.” Jisung had a big smile plastered on his face.

 

“I like you very much too, Sungie. I’m ready to spend my life with you, baby.” They put their foreheads together and kissed once more, feeling each other smile because of each other’s presence.

”Today may be my lucky day, Min. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.” Jisung smiled softly and gave a sweet peck to Minho’s lips once more, and held each others hands tightly, as if saying they never plan to leave each other, for better or for worse.

 


End file.
